Once A Ranger, Always A Ranger
by Angelita
Summary: OH MY GOD, I UPDATED! IT'S A MIRACLE. Sequel to 'Going Home'. The Rangers (past & present) have to rally to save a former ranger and her unborn child. Team Crossover...LOTS of couples and drama...Read & Review
1. Interrupted Bliss

DC: I don't own any of the characters....you know the drill  
  
A/N: I am reposting cause I needed to tweak this..if you all haven't notice I repost a lot because I am such a damn perfectionist..  
  
This was formally called family, but I decided to change it for plot reasons...you'll see  
  
Sequel to Going Home....It takes place in the present (a year after Going Home)...  
  
Once A Ranger Always a Ranger  
  
Chapter1- Interrupted Bliss  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the sky port was clear of traffic. Karone was having a great morning. She woke up and her platinum blonde husband had breakfast made, and the best part was it was the first time in months she kept her breakfast down. She was not exactly happy that she could not fit into another pair of pants today, but on the verge of tears she felt a little kick in her womb. Needless to say she went from verge of tears to happily shrieking for her husband to feel their little seedling.  
  
They spent a good portion of their morning together just thinking up things they were going to do once the baby came. He wanted to take his 'daughter' on the galaxy glider and surf the Milky Way with her, of course Karone's response to that was "over my dead body. And anyway my 'SON' will be too busy with his mother in those yoga classes of Ashley's trying to help me lose the weight he gave me." They got into the same playful argument they got into every time the baby came up.  
  
He was dead set on having a girl, and she knew she was having a boy. "This is what we get for waiting until the baby is born." She grumbled to her self as she got into her aerial vehicle. They took the idea from Ashley when she had her daughter following an Earth tradition of waiting until the child was born to find out its gender. She knew he wanted a girl to spoil rotten and because he thought 'there are enough boys in the family.' She didn't care what she had, but she had an instinct it would probably be a boy. She wanted a healthy child who she knew she could love and give the childhood she didn't have.  
  
'He was already off to a good start.' Karone had thought. He had a mom who was already over the hill in love with him and an eternal playmate for a father. He also had great Aunts and Uncles who she knew would probably be other parents to him. And a beautiful baby cousin, or by the time he's born older cousin, who he could grow up with. They may be on different planets now, but Karone and Zhane had discussed going back to Earth. Neither one was completely sure if it was the best idea, but little Analey changed all that.  
  
Watching their niece being born, and finding out she was pregnant a short time after, made them realize how much they needed their family close. So once Zhane was done helping the Kevorians with the development of their Center of Defense the two would return to Earth and begin their life, with their 'SON', and becoming the family Karone never dreamed she could have. She spent her ride to the space mall with a smile on her face.  
  
Planning everything and everywhere she wanted to go with her son filled many of her days now that she was on leave from the GSA. Once she returned to KO-35 to marry Zhane she was given a job by the GSA to act as inter- galactic liaison like her brother on Earth. She was worried about losing her job in the move, but they just reassigned her, and now that she was as big as a Kevorian crescent moon she was on maternity leave. Nothing could ruin her day, life was finally going they way it should have gone decades ago, life was finally....... a loud bang knocked Karone out of her daydreaming.  
  
Karone didn't see it coming, a blast hit the side of her automobile and it went flying through the sky. When the car finally hit the ground, turned onto its side. Karone tried to move. She was relieved when she felt her body was ok, she hurt her back, but her stomach seemed unharmed (more for the fact because she used her body to shield her womb from the fall). She went for the car's radio transmitter and tried contacting her husband.  
  
"ZHANE!!! MAYDAY, MAYDAY, ZHANE, PICK UP!!! SOMETHING SHOT AT THE CAR...I'M DOWN, ZHANE PICK UP!!!" He wasn't picking up his comm. She started hearing movement outside the car, and felt the ground begin to shake. She went into the glove compartment and grabbed the spare hand laser. She eased herself out the vehicle, realizing she was in the middle of KO-35's Elysian forest and saw that the shooter of her automobile was.  
  
"ECLIPTOR?!" He may have looked like her long time mentor, but she quickly realized it was not him. Shock kept her motionless for a few moments, but she quickly jumped out the car and began running for the first safe spot she could find. "Astronema, where do you think you're off to?" He shot again at her feet. She stopped her movement. She knew he would continue firing if she continued to run. She could not let him harm her unborn child, though she wanted to run and fight, her baby came first. She slowly turned to face her familiar opponent. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"  
  
"Astronema I am hurt. You do not remember me? Has the human rangers changed you so much you don't remember your old friend Ecliptor?" He started walking towards her, and for every step he took she took two more in the other direction. When she was backed into a tree her fear made her pick up her laser. "STAY BACK! I don't know who you are, but you are definitely NOT Ecliptor. So identify yourself coward before I kill you." They both knew how empty that threat was, but Karone was not the type to run scared, and she wouldn't start now.  
  
"You are right, I am not Ecliptor. Ecliptor is dead, dead because of you, you and your kind. I am, Malix. Ecliptor was my predecessor; at least in the way you humans describe the word. We were made from the same benefactor. After the utter failure with Ecliptor, they began making me." He started getting closer again, and Karone set her finger on the trigger.  
  
"FINE...what do you want with me?!" He halted to answer her question, "You Astronema, you and that child. Ecliptor may not have succeeded in his work with you. But believe that I am not as weak, I AM going to bring you back Astronema." At this statement, Karone fired straight at his heart and began running. He was dazed, but he was also faster, and ran in front of Karone's path. "Ah, Ah, Ah Astronema...where are you off to in such a hurry? Don't you know it is rude to run out on a conversation?" She was sick of him, she was tired and he threatened her baby, she had had enough.  
  
"My name is Karone, I am the former Pink Galaxy Ranger and the wife, sister and friend of many Rangers, trust me on this....you hurt me or my baby....you won't live to regret it." Her words were shaky, but she knew that this threat was not as empty as the last one. "I do not want to hurt you, come with me and you and your baby will be safe. There is a place for you Astronema, back where you belong, where your baby belongs." He held out his hand to her.  
  
"My baby doesn't belong to you, he doesn't BELONG to anyone, and neither does his mother. So thanks, but no thanks, but we are already at where we belong, with OUR family. " He took his hand back and retorted, "FINE! I tried reasoning, but now I will just do what I should have done from the beginning. You won't remember your precious little family when I get through with you." He went to grab her. Karone knew she was too weak to fight him, too weak to protect herself and her child.  
  
As Malix went for her Karone felt herself being pulled up and felt herself elevated back to the air. She wasn't aware of what was going because as soon as she felt hands on her she blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey guys she's waking up." She heard a voice yell from a distance as she felt a presence get near her. "Hey sis, you had us scared there for a moment." She opened her eyes to see a woman with a smile on her face and light in her eyes. "Ashley?" Karone thought she was dreaming her sister- in- law, but when she lifted herself up the embrace she was given definitely proved her identity. Then as she was about to speak both her husband and brother ran into the room. "Karone, Thank God you're okay." Zhane pulled her into a tight squeeze and held her their for a while, he was then replaced by her brother and was given the same affection.  
  
Once Andros and Zhane released her they began their assault of questions, "Karone, are you all right? How do you feel? Is anything hurt? I am going to kill that bastard." The simultaneous questioning from the men made her dizzy. "BOYS!" Ashley's yelp had them both quiet. "Give her a second to wake up before you guys go into attack mode," she turned back to Karone, "here sweetie drink this." She lifted the cup of water and helped Karone drinking, when she was satisfied Karone did not need the dependency she let it go and waited until Karone was finished. Karone turned to her sister-in- law, "how's the baby?" Ashley smiled and signaled for Karone to lie back down. "The baby's fine. Its mommy did a good job in protecting him." They gave each other a smile. And Karone turned her head back to her husband and brother. "How long have I been out?" Zhane stepped closer to her again and started caressing her face, "About 17 hours. I called them as soon as I got you back home." He whispered to her.  
  
She looked back again at her brother and his wife, "Wait, where's Analey? You guys didn't bring her here?!" Ashley pulled the blanket over Karone's legs and swept her hair off the side of her shoulder, "We left Analey at home with TJ and Cassie. She's fine, just a little worried about her Auntie." Karone let out a slight laugh to that statement thinking of her little niece. She believed the child never had a care in the world; she had her mother's nature, optimistic and always smiling.  
  
She remembered what Zhane said, 17 hours. The length of time she was out replaced her laugh with shock, but what disturbed her more were the looks of concern in everyone's eyes. "What? What's wrong? There is something you aren't telling me." Ashley was going to answer, but saw her husband wanted to take this deed, so she let him speak, "Karone, Malix and his army have been attacking KO-35. They say they want you and the baby." Her tired eyes filled with fear as she put her hand and her stomach. "Has anyone been....." She couldn't bring herself to finish. If anyone died because of her, again, she didn't know how she would survive it.  
  
"No. No casualties as of yet. The people of KO-35 are strong Karone; they have dealt with a lot worse. They aren't afraid to fight." Karone started shaking her head at her brother's statement and tried getting out of bed, but was too weak. Zhane grabbed her and put her back in the bed. "ZHANE! We have to get off this planet we have to take the fight somewhere else. I can't cause these people more......."Zhane put his fingers to her lips and she stayed quiet. "Remember, no more blaming yourself, you promised." She rolled her eyes at his smirk, she had made a promise to him once she would try and not blame herself things 'Astronema' did. "But Zhane, he has an army, we can't go up against that, what are we gonna do?"  
  
Ashley put one hand to her hip and the other she raised to gesture while she spoke, "I'm sorry Karone are you forgetting who we are, who YOU are?" she turned to Ashley a little confused at the meaning in her words. "He may have his little group of soldiers, but he doesn't even know the definition of army. You want to see an army, just wait and see what we come up with."  
  
Karone saw Ashley smirk into a serious face as she continued, "We already spoke to TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Tommy and Kim. They are rounding up all the Earth Rangers they can find. I called Leo. Him and the other rangers were grabbing their Quasar Sabers before I even got off the phone and Mike has rounded up a regiment from the GSA," where Ashley let off her husband continued, "I also called Billy on Aquitar and he and their rangers are also coming, as well as some Kevorian soldiers. Billy also had the idea to move the battle to Eltar since it has been abandoned for centuries, no civilian casualties to deal with there."  
  
Before Andros was to finish Ashley interrupted, "Malix may think he is scaring somebody with proclamations of war. He thinks these people will give you and the baby up because of Astronema's past crimes. Well he has another thing coming. If he wants you and this baby he better be prepared for an unbelievable disappointment. Cause there is no way in hell that any ranger, from any planet that knows of you is letting him near you again. They see you as Karone, not Astronema, the pink galaxy ranger who helped save the people of Terra Venture and Mirinoi. We protect our own Karone; you should know that by now." Karone started grinning at her sister-in law, Ashley always knew what to say to feel better, "He wants war, well he's gonna get it."  
  
The look in Ashley's eyes was almost frightening; Karone has never seen the always-smiling Ashley so serious. But then again Karone knew what family meant to Ashley, and if Karone knew nothing else she knew she was family. Ashley, put her hand out and Karone shook it in agreement.  
  
"You're right Ashley, let's show him what happens when he messes with the Power Rangers." Zhane said as he put one arm around his wife's shoulders and his other hand on top of his sister-in-law and wife's hand. Andros also joined in with a smirk, grabbed Ashley's waist and putting his free hand atop of Zhane's. Andros finally spoke up, "I lost you once Karone, I'm letting anyone take you again." She felt her husband squeeze her in a half embrace. She felt the last of her worries release, at least for a while.  
  
'Well Malix can't say I didn't warn him.' She thought to herself remembering the threat she made in the forest, 'my baby will never be evil, never.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
So I tweaked it a bit, because I am never satisfied with my first efforts I ALWAYS repost. (Bad habit I know....but hey better story right?)  
  
Alright whatcha think? You know how I love reviews, so if you like this then you better review, the more I get, the guiltier I feel, the faster I update....  
  
Spoilers: Everyone's coming back to fight the good fight (that means ALL couples mentioned in Going Home).....But will Malix win? Who knows, but he will be leaving a few casualties in his path. And we are gonna be seeing a few more couplings in this (yes FiliaScriptor even some of your favorites, hehehe)....hope you enjoy. 


	2. Calling All Rangers

DC: we all know I DON'T own this, so no suing (cause all you would be getting is lint anyway)  
  
Sorry it SO long to update, but school's been hell...I will be updating my other story too, I just finished this first so.....  
  
Anyway, on with the show....  
  
Chapter 2-Calling All Rangers  
  
"Ronnie, Sam, Leah, come here guys, food's ready." The three pre- kindergarteners came running at Jason's command. They were each playing in their baby pool while all their parent's were having their barbecue.  
  
"I wonder what is taking Tommy and Kim so long. I don't know how much longer I can hide the food from him." Aisha said as she pointed to Rocky. Rocky came up from behind her and wrapped his arm around her rather round belly. "Hey, it's not my fault. We're pregnant; we have to eat for an extra person. I am just filling the request." She turned and glared at her husband. "WE are not pregnant; I AM. And don't be a smart ass, you eat everything you great big hog." He stuck his tongue out at her and while he was distracted she stole his paper plate of food out of his hand and started running to the other end of the backyard.  
  
"Awww...new parents, don't it make ya' want to have another honey?" Zack said with a smirk, not looking at anyone, but they all knew the comment was pointed to Angela. Zack had been begging for another child ever since their son and his friends entered the Angel Grove Day Care School. She always replied the same though, "I'd love to have another child honey, when you figure out how to have it, then sure WHY NOT?" he always winced at thinking about that impossibility. He rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject, "Ya' ah Jase where is the boy and girl wonder anyway. I know they've been married for a while, but I didn't think Kim would ever let her Tommy make her late, even if it was fashionable."  
  
Jason laughed as he pulled down the top to the barbecue's lid and walked over to Zack who was sitting with Adam, Tanya and their wives. "Bro, I have no idea, I called Kim's cell, but I just got her voice mail. They said they would be here an hour ago. I'm getting kinda worried." Kat in seeing the look in her husband's eyes started rubbing his back, "It's ok sweetheart; I bet they're fine. Tommy must have had some work or something." She knew her words were empty, when her husband worried, nothing truly stopped him, but she always tried anyway.  
  
Leah came up to the table and pulled on Adam's sleeve. "Daddy, I have to go potty." She whispered to him. The little girl's innocence and smile lightened the mood. "Alright, come on." Adam took his daughter's waiting hand, but she held him there and looked to the other end of the table, "Mama you come too." Tanya rolled her eyes and grabbed her other hand.  
  
Jason began putting some of the burgers, everyone deciding they would leave food on the side for the Oliver's, when the phone rang in the house. "Don't worry I'll get it." Tanya yelled still waiting for her daughter and husband in the house. Jason felt something in his bones; he knew that wasn't just any phone call. He started to the house, leaving some burgers still on the grill. He was beaten to going in though when Tanya came out of through the door. "Jase, we got trouble."  
  
*********************  
  
"Mmmm, Carter, I have to get up." She could feel his hands going under her shirt, and she knew if he started, she would never get to work on time.  
  
"What I can't just kiss my beautiful fiancée?" he kissed both of her cheeks as he continued making his way under her pajama top.  
  
"Yeah, you're doing a lot more than kissing Mr. Grayson." She couldn't help it though, he was her drug, and she planned on being addicted forever. She put her arms around his neck and began kissing him back....and kissing...pulling off his shirt....her hands making their way further down..... 'RING, RING, RING'  
  
"MMMmmmm....Carter...answer it." She stated between kisses.  
  
"WHY?! It's probably just Angela complaining that Joel is irritating the neighbors with his country music, AGAIN!" he said quickly as he recaptured her lips, trying to kiss her passionately enough so she would ignore the ringing. 'RING, RING, RING"  
  
"CARTER GRAYSON, we have been engaged not even 12 hours, we have plenty of time for that. And when did you start ignoring your phone?!" she said as she tried pushing him away. 'RING, RING, RING'  
  
"FINE?! But you talk to her, and make it quick...I have some plans for you young lady." He picked up the now ringing phone and pulled it to her ear.  
  
"Dana Mitchell here....hehehe Carter, stop that......soon to be Grayson speaking." She giggled as Carter went under the covers and began kissing her navel. He heard frequent, "mhhmm, uh-huh, really," that's when he got bumped in the head when she sprang up. "Oh My God, no, NO, count us in, we'll round up the others, and meet at NASADA. Alright, Bye." She hung up the phone and ran for her clothes on the floor.  
  
Carter still in a daze asked, "Dana what's happening, what's wrong?" Now mentally kicking himself for trying to be more spontaneous and neglecting his duties.  
  
"Big trouble." She explained what was going on and they began assembling the other members of Lightspeed.  
  
********************  
  
"Alright, I'm checking the perimeter, Collins, Myers, cover me." Jen said into her walkie-talkie as she came out the side of the door, gun to chest, as she checked for their suspect. He had been eluding them for weeks now, hitting up every bank on the east side of Silver Hills. But tonight, Jen would have him. It was 5 am, they were exhausted, but you know Jen, "He won't sleep, until he does, and if he is going to be awake at 5 am, SO ARE WE."  
  
"JEN, BEHIND YOU!" Jen turned to see a bullet coming towards her, she fired her weapon and tried to move out the way, but she wasn't in time. The bullet grazed her left arm and sent her to the floor.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Wes came out from behind Jen and ran towards the bullet's owner, "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" The red streak blinded the culprit and he didn't see the Chrono Saber come at him until it was too late.  
  
"Jen you ok?" Said Eric, who jogged up to his partner. He helped her up by her good arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. WES WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed as she wiggled out of Eric's grip and walked over to her husband.  
  
He powered down, and left the perpetrator to the other Silver guardians. "What do you mean what's wrong with ME?!" He knew her tone of voice was the rumblings of an argument.  
  
"Where do I start? First, you are not my knight in shining armor, so can you please not come in and save me! Second, why are you using your powers on a civilian?" she may have been bleeding, pale, and in pain, but she could still put fear in Wes' eyes.  
  
"Jen the saber was on low power. AND EXCUSE ME for wanting to help my BLEEDING wife. I'M AN ABSOLUTE MONSTER!" he glared.  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE ON DUTY!!! How many times are we going to go over this. When we are on the job, I am like everybody else....WES, if you're not gonna treat me like all the other...AHHH!" The tension and stress was making the wound worse. "Jen we need to get you looked at."  
  
He went to start leading her but she moved away. "Jen, he's captured, meaning we are off duty. That makes me your husband now, and I don't care of I have to become the caveman husband you love to describe me as, I WILL drag you to hospital if you don't let me call an ambulance to check it out." She saw the seriousness in his eyes, and all she could do was nod and let him lead her out to the vans.  
  
The ambulance came quickly, and though Wes wanted her to go to the doctor's, it was only a flesh wound, and Jen of course refused to go to any doctor for "nothing serious" as she put it.  
  
"Wes I will be FINE, can we please just go home?" She yelped as he carefully placed his jacket over her, she hated when he doted. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a hug, trying not to touch her left side. "What would I have done if that bullet would have come any closer?" He pulled her in and put his head to her chest.  
  
She rolled her eyes and patted him on the head, 'GOD, Who's the girl in this relationship?' The thought brought a smile to her face. He looked up to see her grinning to herself, "What's so funny?" He pulled himself up right, but didn't let her go.  
  
"Oh, NOTHING, just thinking how pitiful you get." He glared at her again. She started laughing at his face; he couldn't help but smile back. But used her distraction to pull her in for a quick kiss, which ended up not so quick.  
  
"OK.....you two........VERY rich people.......you can afford to GET A ROOM! Preferably AWAY from me." Eric said as he walked up to the couple, and used the papers in his hand to shield his eyes. Wes pulled up from his wife and looked her in the eyes, "Ignore him, he's going through Taylor withdrawal." Eric rolled his eyes and handed them the paper work the Silver Guardian leaders needed to fill out. "Here funny man, before you get all goo goo eyed again, you might wanna do your work first."  
  
"I hate to say it Eric, but Wes' right." She said while writing up her report with her good hand. "You're gonna see her in a few days. And all will be right in the world, OK, so drop the 10 year old stuff, I already have one child to deal with." She said with her finger pointed at Wes. "Hey, I resent that." He said as he folded his arms over his chest and pouted. She gave Eric the facial expression that translated into a silent, 'see what I mean.'  
  
The three spent the next few minutes exchanging banter and plans for the weekend with the retired wild force rangers. They had become rather close with the other team since theirs were, well we know where they were. "Excuse me, Sir, I got an urgent message for you." The voice halted their conversations quickly, "Who's it from?" Wes said turning to the guardian standing before him. "Um, the message sir is from a Tom Oliver."  
  
The three looked at each. They knew who it was, and any urgent message from him meant one thing, as Wes elegantly put it, "Well there goes the weekend."  
  
********************  
  
"Alright kids, now you guys can touch it, but one by one, we don't want to scare it." She was a tad worried about letting the kids near a 4-foot python, but it was wrapped around COLE'S neck, so she knew nothing would really happen. "We will Miss Enrile WE PROMISE." The first kid went up to it and slid its hand across the scales. Each child did the same until they were all content.  
  
Cole put the animals back in their cages. He hated putting them there, but he explained to them it was just to move them around from the reservation to the classroom, they understood (who could really say no to those blue eyes?). Danny came with him, and loaded the reserve's van as Cole helped Alyssa clean up the classroom.  
  
"So how did I do today MISS Enrile?" She giggled as they put the chairs upside down on the kid's tables. "I think you were an absolute hit today MR. Evans, did you have fun?" She hadn't noticed, but he was already behind her when she had finished her question, "I spent the day with my favorite friends, got to share them with great kids, and got to be with you. I don't think this day could get any better.....but than again." He whispered as he moved in to close the distance between them....  
  
"ALRIGHT kids, break it up, break it up, take it outside!" yelled Max, so rudely interrupting their moment. "Come on Lyssa, you can play Jane and Tarzan anytime, Taylor's waiting in the car, and if you don't hurry she's gonna take the wheel. And well I don't feel like crying for my mother, sooooooooooo..." she rolled her eyes, and laughed turning back to Cole. "I'll see you later, you and Danny don't stay too late ok." She said as she pecked him on the lips and hugged him. "Mmmm, I don't know how I could stay anywhere knowing this is waiting."  
  
Max mumbled into a cough, "Corny" and the two turned back to him and both gave playful glares. Cole started to help her on with her jacket and they headed for the door. They didn't make it very far since Danny and Taylor came running in.  
  
"Guys, I just got a call from Eric........" Taylor was cut off by Cole's ringing cell phone (yes, even Cole had to get one). "Hold on Taylor, Hello.....TJ HI, LONG TIME NO....what?......Um, yeah.......no, no, no, there all here....." he looked into Taylor's eyes as he heard the recant of the events on KO-35, she nodded knowing what was going on, "Yeah, count us in....."  
  
"Cole what was all that about?" Alyssa questioned with widened eyes. "Long story, I'll tell you on the way." "WAIT, on the way to where?" Max replied.  
  
"On the way to the Turtle Cove woods, we need to find Merrick."  
  
*********************  
  
"SO that's everyone?" Carlos said as he entered the room where Tommy, Kim, Cassie, and TJ were seated.  
  
"Yeah, that's all the earth rangers accounted for. They're going to get their teams together. The wild and time rangers are meeting us as soon as, well, as soon as the Time force rangers and get their team from the year 3000, and the wild forcers get their powers back from the Animarium." They all looked at Kim's break down with skeptical faces.  
  
"WHAT?! They're rangers, they'll get it done." Kim said to them, noticing Tommy's face. "Honey, what's wrong?" she walked over to where he was seated.  
  
"We haven't contacted ALL the earth rangers. YET." He replied looking at her.  
  
"Tommy we can't....they're just kids.....they don't even know us..." Cassie said looking back and forth from Tommy to the others.  
  
"We were only kids Cassie, and we need all the help we can get. You heard Ashley this Malix has an army. They're rangers, they don't HAVE to have met us to know us." TJ replied. "It's Karone. Cassie, we have to try....." Carlos nodded in agreement.  
  
TJ took Cassie's hand and squeezed, "Or we can lose her and the baby, I know....alright, I guess, let's do it." She said with reluctance on her face as she held TJ's hand.  
  
Tommy looked back to Kimberly; to make sure she agreed also, the smile she gave made him sure,  
  
"Alright, than let's contact them...let's contact the Ninja Storm rangers."  
  
**********************  
  
SO....you have to tell me what you think...Read AND Review...  
  
THANKS..... 


	3. Last Pieces

A/N: I know its been FOREVER since I updated this one, but when I got very little reviews I didn't think anyone liked it...so you see REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT!!!  
  
I know this may seem like AU now cause Ninja storm ended...but I am going to tie it into now. Trust me, I'll make it work.  
  
Thank you Linds (Giannola) who e-mailed me to update, I was actually going to remove this. Let's see if people review more this time.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Dude that was totally stellar!" Dustin yelled at Blake who was coming towards the stands with his new trophy.  
  
That smacked hands and gave their half hugs. "Thanks man. Where's my bro by the way? I'd think he'd want to see his little brother cross the finish line."  
  
"Like he's never seen that before, though I must say you royally smoked them. But he had to go pick up Cam and Tori. You know it's Shane's surprise party tonight?" they began walking towards Blake's bike and techs packing things up."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Well you're here, and I think everyone would like to see you." Dustin gave him an expected look.  
  
"Yeah, well...I guess I could go for a couple of hours." Blake answer hesitantly.  
  
"Great! Listen I gotta jet I'm suppose to go pick up Kelly. Nobody apparently trusts me to get the party ready. I'll see you later." He said as he walked off.  
  
"Yeah later." Blake replied to the disappearing figure. He hadn't seen them in 3 months. Why? Simple...a kiss...a kiss to end all kisses...something he thought would lead the rest of his life...but that's not what happened.  
  
****3 months ago****  
  
"Well, Well, Well if it isn't my little mermaid." He commented with a smirk as Tori ran out the water to where he was sitting.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought your flight was this morning."  
  
"It was, but I had some unfinished business, so I switched for a bit later."  
  
They looked at each other and a familiar blush crept on both faces.  
  
"Tor listen...we've been dancing around all this for a while now...and I'm leaving soon...and I don't want..." he was cut off by Tori's hands pulling his head towards her.  
  
The kiss was rather hungry. Months of pent up frustration came pouring out, and Blake found himself wrapping his arms around her as they maneuvered themselves onto the sand.  
  
He couldn't tell whether it was minutes or hours. But it felt like he was flying...and he never wanted to land. But he did come down, or should it be said PUSHED down.  
  
"No, No, No!" she exclaimed as she shoved him off her. "We...I...it can't happen." She stood up and started inching backwards.  
  
"What? Tor, why?' he stood to go near her, but she moved.  
  
"You're leaving, for only God knows how long...Shit...I thought I was over this." She asked herself as she pressed her hands to her face.  
  
He put his hands gently on her wrists and started slowly moving her hands away. "Tori, c'mon, we..." she turned her wrists to get out of his hold.  
  
"NO!" she picked up her board and started back towards her van. "You've got to go...this can't happen now...it's too late."  
  
He tried calling after her, he even tried trailing her with his bike. But she wouldn't stop; she rode that van away from his sight, and over his heart.  
  
****Present****  
  
Blake walked into the store hesitantly. It hadn't changed much. To his amusement there was a poster up that said, "Blake Bradley worked here!" with his picture.  
  
"Oh MY GOD BLAKE!!" screeched Marah and Kapri as they almost tackled him as they hugged him. "Nice to see you to." He said with a sweet, but almost sarcastic, tone.  
  
"BRO! I didn't think you were coming." Said his brother he walked up to him and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Yeah, Dustin met up with me at the meet. Thanks for coming by the way." He said as they began to mock fight.  
  
"Yeah, yeah quit your crying. I had important stuff to take care of before the birthday boy arrived. Why? Did baby brother miss me?" his mocking tone was only fueled by the boys roughhousing. They laughed it off and Blake began his rounds saying hi to Kelly and some other familiar students and old classmates. But he noticed, much to both his relief and chagrin, that a certain blond surfer was no where to be found.  
  
"Hey guys kill the lights I see the car." Hunter yelled as everyone ducked into some obscure, but almost obvious, hiding place.  
  
"Shane chill, Kelly just needed me to get something for her." They walked Shane into the dark store. Dustin hit the lights and the raucous of 'SURPRISE' began to sound.  
  
Shane laughed and began to hug and say hi to people. Behind him Cam and Tori came in and hugged him as Shane congratulated them on the rouse.  
  
"I'm a genius." Dustin said as he sighed and plucked his shirt in self- appreciation. The others rolled their eyes and Marah ran up to his side.  
  
"Hey Bro, Happy Birthday." Blake said, catching the attention of the small crowd.  
  
"BLAKE! Holy Shit! Dude what are you doing here?" Shane went up to him and gave him a brief hug as Blake explained the local race.  
  
Tori looked at him for a long moment and walked out the front door. The bell from the door indicated someone leaving, and all turned their attention as they saw Tori walk out, Dustin not far from her feet.  
  
"What is with you?" Dustin screamed to her retreating figure.  
  
"What's up with ME? You knew he was coming didn't you!?!" she yelled turning back at him.  
  
"Being as I invited him, yeah."  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"How could I what, ask a friend to a mutual friend's party."  
  
"You could've at least warned me."  
  
"Why? SO you could say you couldn't come cause of some shit excuse? You have been avoiding him since he left, and we are ALL tired of hearing your excuses for not going out to see him."  
  
"What does it matter? You see him, you're happy. Why is it I HAVE to go?"  
  
"Cause we're a family Tor."  
  
"No we're not. We are a bunch of people who were put together for circumstance, and that circumstance has been over for quite a while."  
  
"I can't believe you said that."  
  
"What do you want me to say Dustin. I can't face him okay. What do you want from me? I've tried to go with you, tried to put things behind me. But they won't DIE.  
  
Dustin was a bit confused, but he was use to the feeling.  
  
"Tori, we like you there cause you're part of us. It's not the same without you. We all know it, Blake sure as hell knows it, and I think so do you."  
  
They were face to face. She refused to cry, she was not girlie enough for that. But she sure was frustrated. She let out a sigh as she sat on a flat hydrant and looked at him.  
  
"I just...I don't think I go in there. You don't know some things Dustin."  
  
"I don't know a lot of things Tori, I'd think you'd be used to that by now." He said with a smirk. She had to laugh. He was right; this was all silly. She had been fine, or at least okay, for a while. The only way to really get over him was to make her peace with it.  
  
"Alright let's go back." Dustin held out his elbow and she linked her arm. Just as they were going back in someone stopped them.  
  
"I'm looking for a few good Power Rangers. Know of any?" the figure came from the shadows.  
  
"Excuse Me?" Asked Tori as he came closer. And she recognized him.  
  
"Well you are the yellow and blue NiNja Storm rangers aren't you?"  
  
Dustin's eyes widened, "How'd you..."  
  
Tori turned to him, "Dustin go inside and get the guys, and let them know the party is cancelled." He looked at her, and knew that face. He nodded and walked into the store.  
  
"Tommy Oliver, right?" she asked as she turned back to him.  
  
"Someone did her homework. Tori Hanson I presume." He said as he held out his hand.  
  
She shook it, "What tipped you off, the blonde hair, or the being the only girl thing."  
  
He smiled; she was definitely a Power Ranger  
  
****NASADA**** "YOU ARE NOT GOING!!!" Rocky yelled as he pulled Aisha's bag from the storage compartment.  
  
"YES I AM!" she yelled back as she put her bag up again.  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" the tugging continued.  
  
"Aisha, if you haven't noticed YOU ARE PREGNANT!!"  
  
"REALLY!? I thought I ATE TOO MUCH!"  
  
"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP FIGHTING!?!" Kimberly yelled as she pulled the bag from both their hands.  
  
"Kim, tell her she can't go."  
  
"Kim, tell him that cavemen went out with the Stone Age."  
  
"OKAY! Both of you need to stop shouting. Rocky, Aisha is not your little woman. She can make up her own mind." Kim said pointedly towards Rocky.  
  
"Thank You." Aisha replied as she crossed her arms and gave a satisfied smile.  
  
"And YOU! Are you nuts, you're rounder than basketball? You're not going anywhere."  
  
"KIM! Karone's going, and she is just as pregnant as I am."  
  
"And she is being chased by intergalactic aliens with attitude problems."  
  
Kim took the bag and exited the spaceship with the couple at her heels.  
  
"Aisha, I need you to stay and take care of the kids." Kim said as she turned around.  
  
"AND I have to be the designated babysitter?! Why don't you just make me barefoot now!"  
  
"If something happens to us we need someone we can trust to take care of them. We need one of us. ."  
  
"How many kids are there?"  
  
"Well from our group, Leah, Sam, Ronnie, and my little Lily. Then you got Andros and Ashley's little girl Analey, Cassie and TJ's baby Theo, and Angela and Joel's twins. The Mirinoi kids are staying put I heard."  
  
"Why not add in all of URAGUAY while you're at it. I can't take all those kids by myself. I have enough trouble with just him." She said as she pointed to her not so amused husband.  
  
"You won't be alone. You'll have BOTH Angela's taking care of you and the kids. And you'll be staying at the base with Mr. Collins and Commandant Mitchell. You'll be fine."  
  
"But Kim, who's going to take the yellow ranger powers. You need all the help you can get."  
  
"I already arranged for that. And here she is now."  
  
As the buzzer sounded they all looked up to see none other than the original yellow ranger, Trini Kwan.  
  
****Ninja Opts****  
  
"He wants us to WHAT?!" Dustin asked stunned.  
  
"He wants us to go to a planet called Eltar to help him and the other rangers fight against  
  
They all stared at her as if she were insane.  
  
"Tori, let's put aside the fact that this sounds crazy, we don't have our powers 'member? They were destroyed. Finito, nada, gone." Shane said.  
  
"HE said that he has a friend who could help get them back. And with the new morphers Cam's been working on..."  
  
They all turned to look at him with shocked expressions.  
  
"What? It's not like you asked." He said simply as he walked from his back corner. "Guys I heard the plan, and I agree with Tori. We should help. Dad would want us to." His father had been on a 6 month trek through the Spirit mountains."  
  
"No one would be left to run the academy." Shane pointed out.  
  
"Oh, Oh, we could...yeah we could" said Kapri and Marah said as they started jumping.  
  
"Umm, maybe I could call Sensei Omino to lend a hand." Hunter muttered as he turned away from the girls.  
  
"NO! This is ridiculous. We are not Power Rangers anymore. We don't even know these people, and we're suppose to get killed for them?" Blake interjected.  
  
"We help BLAKE because that's what we do. When I became a Power Ranger that was a lifetime commitment for me. And I know if we ever have kids and something like this happened I'd want their help in return." She looked at him and began to blush when she realized the implication she just made. 'I hope he didn't hear that.'  
  
He did, but he was too focus to dwell on it at the moment. "Tori it's to dangerous. We've done our time. We have lives now, responsibilities..."  
  
"Oh go back to your bike. Obviously that means more to you than saving people's lives."  
  
"You know what I..."  
  
"OKAY, OKAY, TIME!" Hunter said as he walked between them.  
  
"Are we doing this or what?' she asked looking around the room. She saw all of them bow their heads at her looks.  
  
"I can't believe you all. FINE, I'll go alone. But I'm disappointed in all of you."  
  
She ran out of Ninja Ops leaving them all to ponder their cowardness.  
  
****Tori's house****  
  
She finished packing her van and was ready to go when a trio of yellow, dark blue and red motorbikes came down her driveway.  
  
"You're not changing my mind, so don't try" She said as she closed the back and began walking to the driver's side.  
  
They pulled of their helmets and Blake walked into her path. "If you think we're letting you go get yourself killed, you're out of your mind." She glared at him and was about to say something when he interrupted her. "At least, not without us."  
  
Her glare turned into a smile. "We better hurry we still gotta pick up the others." said Hunter as he revved up his bike again. Blake and Tori looked at each other before they went to their own vehicles and all drove off together.  
  
****NASADA**** "Tommy I think we should go. They're not going to show." Zack commented as he walked up to Tommy.  
  
"No, I have a feeling, they'll be here." Just as he finished his sentence the doors to the gate opened to show six people.  
  
All the rangers and helpers stopped their work to check out who just came in.  
  
"Holy Shit." They looked towards Dustin.  
  
"Dustin what's wrong?" Shane asked as he turned towards him.  
  
"The Yellow Rangers..."  
  
They all looked around and Tori let out a laugh when she saw. 0 Dustin gulped and finished his sentence, "they're ALL girls."  
  
******* If you want me to finish this, or get a new chapter ya know what you have to do, and if you don't I'll spell it out, R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!  
  
Thanks again Linds! 


End file.
